Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: The fourth season of Cartoon Drama with 13 new cartoon network characters ready to compete. New cast, new twists, same game. Find out which of your favorite cartoons will win the million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Fresh Meat

Last time on Cartoon Drama we took our contestants around the world. There we visited some of the most exquisite locations available in our budget. In the end it came down to Flapjack the adventurer and Mary Test the genius. After a final that take way to long and was kinda lame Mary ended up winning thanks to some help from her sister and her boyfriend. And by help I mean they pretty much cheated. That cast however is behind us. We have thirteen new contestants, and we're heading back to our favorite island, all though now it has some surprises for our newbies. Who are these thirteen unlucky contestants who will come to regret their decision to sign up? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island.

"Hello everybody and welcome to our new season. Along with a new season we have a new cast. All though it's only thirteen instead of twenty four, but I'll find someway to torture them all. Let's see who we've got this time.

A green monkey with a purple cape and a dome over his head wearing a military like outfit arrived. "Greetings I am Mojo Jojo. I will be winning this competition, which means that I shall be the victor, the one who stays when others leaves, and will eventually leave with a million dollars, the cash prize for this season, and our overall incentive for participating." Mojo said quickly.

"Whatever Monkey just go and stand over there." Chris said directing Mojo.

"Aw man the monkey is here. I guess this is going to be a boring game." A small boy wearing a red shirt and a red baseball cap backwards said.

"Nice to see you Brick. You know Blossom was the winner of season one, I wonder if you'll do just as good." Chris said taunting Brick.

"Please if that little girl won then there's now I can possibly loose." Brick said confidently he then went over to where Mojo was and pushed him into the lake.

"Moving right along we have our next contestant. Genius, Billionaire, Entrepreneur, and Philanthropist please welcome I. M. Weasel." Chris said as I.M. a red weasel arrived.

"You forgot to mention my countless Nobel Prizes and my Nobel Peace Prizes, but I guess that can be forgiven. I hope to enjoy my time here." I.M. Weasel said proudly. He then went to where Brick was and helped Mojo out of the water.

"Our next contestant is a little crazy so be careful around him. Say hello to the Ice King." Chris announced as the Ice King, a blue man with a long beard and a yellow crown had arrived.

"Oh man this is going to be so cool. My best bro Finn competed in this game and got himself a girl. Maybe I can finally score with the ladies after this." Ice King said as he happily walked over to the others.

"Our next contestants are the powerful Crystal Gems. Please Welcome Garnett, Amethyst, and Pearl." Chris said as the gems walked onto the dock. The gems were vastly different. Garnett was red and had an afro style hair, Amythest was purple and small with long hair, and pearl was light blue and tall with straight hair.

"And Steven don't forget about me Chris." Steven Universe said as he ran to catch up with the other gems. Steven was a small young boy with curly hair and a red shirt.

"Oh right the kid is a gem to whatever. Moving on our next contestant comes from a park where he works with his best pal. Welcome Rigby everyone." Rigby was a small raccoon that stood on two legs.

"Aw yeah watch out everyone because this seasons winner has just arrived. I've got skills that will make you all go down." Rigby said confidently as he arrived.

"Yeah I'm going to be scared of the big bad squrirl. Can we move on to the real competition." Brick said loudly mocking Rigby. As Rigby walked over to the others Brick tripped him and he fell into the water. I.M. Weasel quickly helped him out.

"Well that was interesting. Our next competitor comes to us from Billy and Mandy's hometown. Let's all welcome Mindy." Mindy was a young girl who had a serious attitude.

"Well I already knew you'd all be losers, but I didn't expect his pathetic display. A monkey, a weasel, a squirrel, a little kid, and some fancy gems. Come on Chris do you want this to be easy." Mindy complained as she arrived.

"Looks like Mindy is making some good first impressions, let's see how our next competitor does. Welcome Cow." Chris said. Cow then walked onto the dock. She was a cow. Nothing more to say really.

"This is so great. I'm finally on Cartoon Drama. Oh and Mr. Weasel is here too. This is going to be so much fun." Cow said happily as she walked to the others.

"There's always at least one happy go lucky girl isn't here. Anyway we're almost done so let's welcome the ruler of the candy kingdom Princess Bubblegum." Chris said as PB walked onto the deck. She was a teenage looking girl made out of gum.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all. Hopefully well be able to get along." Princess Bubblegum said as she went over to the others.

"Only one contestant left. She's the younger sister of former contestant Mandark please welcome Olga Astronominov." Chris said. She was a small girl with black hair in pigtails that had a white stripe through it like Mandark. She wore a pink tutu similar to Dee Dees.

"Please Chris call me Lalavava." She said as she walked over to the rest of the contestants.

"First Susan wanted to be called Mandark now Olga wants to be called Lalavava. What's wrong with your family? Whatever here are our thirteen constants. Since it's an off number one of your teams will be a member smaller. It sure would suck to be you. Anyway before I let you all unpack it's time to announce the teams. The first team will be the Nuclear Narwhals. That will be Brick, Amethyst, Steven Universe, Mojo Jojo, Pearl, Lalavava. The second team will be the Biohazard Beetles. They are ce King, Mindy, Rigby, Princess Bublegum, Cow, Garnett, I.M Weasel. Go and unpack. Girls on the left guys on the right. Your first challenge will be in an hour. So get ready because somebody won't even be here for one night." Chris said. He then left the contestants to go and unpack.

(Confessional Camera)

"My teams all right I guess. It sucks that we only have six people and that the monkey is on our team but at least we don't have that squirrel who thinks he's so tough. Steven and Pearl seem like a pair of dweebs, but Amethyst looks like a girl that knows how to party. Not really sure about Lalavava she's alright for now I guess." Brick said expressing his opinion on his team.

"Aw man we've got pearl on our team. So much for having a good time. Once shes gone though it'll be a party 24/7 on Narwhal team." Amethyst said showing her desire to be rid of pearl.

"I am isolated from the other gems, but I feel that my team will be strong, I only hope that Mindy and Rigby can learn to be team players. Otherwise they have to go." Garnett said already beginning to strategize.

"Aw come on I got teamed up with the Ice King. Well I know who I'm voting for every time we loose." Princess Bubblegum said"

"My dorky older brother somehow made it to the finale in the first season. He also ranks in the top five every season he's been in. If he can do it than there's no way that I can't." Lalavava said determined to do better than Mandark had.

(Confessional Camera End)

[Girl's Cabin]

"Ok losers we might have to be living together but that doesn't mean we have to like it so stay away from my stuff and my personal space. I don't want to get any of your loser germs." Mindy said immediately that they had arrived in the cabin.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't want me touching your stuff. Hows this for personal space." Amethyst said grabbing Mindy's bag and throwing it in the trash.

"Hey you loser if anything is broken your paying for it." Mindy said as she ran out to get her stuff.

"Amethyst she is a member of my team. I will deal with her you please try and stay out of trouble." Garnett said not wanting to have to put up with Amethyst and her problems.

"If you ask me Mindy deserves what she got. She needs to learn when to shut her mouth. If you can do that then by all means go ahead Amethyst." Lalavava said not caring for Mindy or her things. Over at the boys cabin things weren't going much better.

[Boy's Cabin]

"Look dweeb if I want to have a mess then I'm going to have a mess. So don't go picking up after me." Brick told I.M. Weasel after he had organized Brick's luggage.

"I am merely trying to help you out. I often find that the best way for things to be found is when they're organized. Trust me on this one. I wrote a novel about it a whole back." I.M. Weasel said trying to convince Brick to organize his stuff.

"Just leave the baby alone if he wants to have his mess. I'm getting tired of hearing you to arguing." Rigby said irritated with Brick and I.M. Weasel.

"Come on you guys let's all try and get along. We're going to be stuck with each other anways." Steven said hoping that he could calm everyone down. Brick left furiously and I.M. Weasel also walked out.

"Alright you guys get ready for your first challenge." Chris announced. The contestants then left their cabins and headed to where he was at. "Alright now this Island is the same one from the first season, however with a new twist, it's radioactive. Your first challenge will be to capture a mutated animal and bring it back here. First team to bring an animal wins." Chris said dismissing the teams.

[NN]

"Listen I have experience tracking dangerous creatures. You should leave this to me." Pearl said immideatly taking command of things.

"For once I agree with her. She's probably our best option to lead this challenge." Amerhyst said supporting Pearl's descision to lead.

"Fine whatever I'll follow you girls, as long as I get to punch the mutant after we find it." Brick said deciding to follow along with their plan. The Nuclear Narwhals then left following Pearl and her tracking expertise while the Biohazard Bettles were having trouble coming up with a concrete plan.

"Look these might be mutated animals but they are still animals nonetheless. We should simply try and follow their basic patterns." I.M. Weasel said insuring that they were still animals.

"But we don't know how much they've been mutated. It could have messed with normal patterns. An owl that has been mutated might not be nocturnal anymore. I say you let me sample some mutated plants so I can try and see the effect it has." Princess Bubblegum said trying to convince her team they had to analyze first.

"Will you nerds stop arguing and decide what to do. The other team is ahead of us." Rigby complained annoyed with both Princess Bubblegum and I.M. Weasel.

"I'm not a nerd I'm a scientist. There's a difference and if you guys let me analyze this this we wouldn't be arguing." Princess Bubblegum replied annoyed by Rigby's complaint.

"There's no need for an analysis mam. Trust me on this one. I had my own reality tv show where I went into the wild and tracked animals with nothing but my bare hands. Belive me when I say we can win this. An analysis would be helpful, but it could take to long or it could be inconclusive." I.M. Weasel said trying to convince Princess Bubblegum.

"You losers are taking to long. I'm going to look for the animal on my own. I should have been on a team by myself not surrounded by losers." Mindy said irritated she. She then left into the woods by herself.

"I'm going after Mindy. While im not particularly fond of her I don't any harm to come to her either. Please decide what we shall do while I'm gone. Personally I think we should run the analysis just because it's always safer to know what we're up against." Garnett said to them. She then left to try and catch up to Mindy.

"Hey PB if it makes you feel any better I'm on your side too." Ice King said trying to hug Princess Bubblegum. She then pushed him away and got back to arguing with I.M. Weasel.

[NN]

"Ok then if my instincts are correct then that means we should be near some squirrels." Pearl said as they finished walking.

"If it's squirrels we're looking for why don't we just grab the annoying loudmouth one from the other team." Brick said laughing.

"Rigby is a raccoon. That joke isn't even funny anymore." Lalavava said deadpan.

Brick got angry and went up to Lalavava. "Why don't you say that to my face you lame little girl." Brick said threateningly.

"Your not funny." Lalavava told him. She then flicked his nose and shoved him aside. Brick got really mad and was about to punch her when he saw a flock of mutant squirrels.

"How interesting these squirles seem to have mutated with some turtle DNA. They also seem to control water somehow." Pearl said as she noticed the squirrels.

"Who cares about how interesting they are just grab them." Brick said. He then flew over and was about to grab one when they started blasting water at him. While they were distracted with Brick, Mojo Jojo snuck up and grabbed one.

"Yes I Mojo Jojo have obtained the mutant animal we seek. I am the one who has acquired it. Which means I am the victor. That is the opposite of loosing, which is something that I do not do." Mojo Jojo said ranting as he usually does.

"Rant later mokey man lets get this back to Chris." Amethyst said as they ran back to the camp. Ignoring Brick who was still being attacked.

[BB]

"Ok I finished the analysis and it seems that only their main DNA has been mutated all their natural instincts are the same." Princess Bubblegum said as she came back from her makeshift lab.

"I told you. Now perhaps if we hurry we can win this." I.M. Weasel told her quickly.

"Thanks a lot nerd you waisted all our time." Rigby told her mad.

"I'm not a nerd. I'm a scientist. The important thing is now that I have this anysis we know what we're going up against the entire season. Even if we loose today we win in the long run." Princess Bubblegum told them. The other team ran by, but soon Garnett and Mindy came running nearby.

"Hey losers Garnett and I found a mutant bird. Come on we can still win this no thanks to you." Mindy told them. The others quickly ran and caught up with them.

"There too far away. There's no way we can win this." Cow said noticing the huge difference between them. The Ice King then flew over and froze the other team.

"Good Job Ice King." Garnett said as they kept running.

"Oh yeah we're gonna win and it's all because of me. High five everyone." Ice King said happily. He then bumped into Garnett while celebrating causing her to release the bird she had.

"Nice going you dolt. Now we're going to loose." Princess Bubblegum said angry at what just happened.

"Don't worry their still frozen we've got plenty of time to find another animal." Ice King said nonchalantly. However the ice on the other team broke and Brick went flying out to get the Ice King.

"You think it's funny to freeze people old man. Let's see how funny you like my fist." Brick said threateningly. He then was about to hit him when Garnett stepped in.

"We will deal with Ice King he's a part of our team. You deal with your own team." Garnett said to him. Brick then reluctantly backed off and went to his team who had just won.

"Garnett that's like the third fight today you've stopped. What's up with that?" Amethyst asked wondering why Garnett was doing that.

"Were all staying her It would get bothersome if we were fighting all the time." Garnett replied. She then walked over to the her team.

"Well its time for the losers to vote. Winners you get an amazing party after this." Chris said to them. The teams then left.

(Confessional Camera)

"Ice King cause us to loose but Mindy has treated everyone terribly. I'm not sure he deserves my vote." Garnett said contemplating her decision.

"Hey Ice King good news your now the second least favorite here. Rigby your earning my vote today and everyday you stay here." Princess Bubblegum said irritated.

"Two nerds spent all day arguing. I wonder who I'm voting for." Rigby said thinking about who to vote for.

"Im voting for I.M. Weasel. He spent all day arguing with PB and she's my girl." Ice King said.

(Confessional Camera End)

"Alright first elimination of the season. Let's see what we've got here. One vote for Ice King, one vote for Rigby, One vote for Princess Bubblegum, One vote for I.M. Weasel, and one vote for Mindy. A second vote for Ice King, and the last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ice King. Sorry Simon but your our first loser.

"Wait what you guys got rid of me. Why would you do that? Oh yeah the bird thing." Ice King said glumly as he left. Meanwhile the Nuclear Narwhals were enjoying their party.

"I want to propose a toast to our future success." Pearl said raising a glass.

"Toast Shmoast Pearl it's a party do get rid of that stuff any enjoy yourself." Amethyst said laughing. Pearl got slightly annoyed, but decided to laugh along with her and Steven.

"Hey Lala you what to dance?" Brick asked her noticing she was by herself.

"And what makes you think that I would want to dance?" Lalavava asked him dully.

"Well I just figured from the ballerina outfit that you liked to dance." Brick told her. This however got Lalavava mad.

"I'm not a ballerina you dolt I'm a professional ballet dancer. There a huge difference, and even if I do like to dance I wouldn't with a jerk like you." She said. She then shoved him out of her way and walked back the girls cabin.

"Well this was a pretty good start. Will the teams be able to build a good chemistry, or will everything blow up in flames. Who will be the next to leave our wonderful mutant island? Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island.

**A/N: So here's the start of our fourth season. In case you were wondering how I choose the contestants here's what I did. From my poll that I had up I took not only the most requested characters but people who I thought I could create good conflict, relationships, and friendships with. If somebody you wanted isn't here then don't worry. If all goes well with this story and All Stars then I'd be happy to write CDPI with another new cast made of characters who didn't make the cut for this story. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know what you think of the cast, anybody you'd like to win, or any predictions on possible romances. I have 2 planned but i could make more if I get a request that I think I can make work. Anyway hope you enjoy and I should have at least one chapter a week. Maybe more since this is a short season and I can plan things out easier. **


	2. Chapter 2 Walk in the Woods

Ch 2 Walk in the woods

Last time on Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island. We met our thirteen new contestants for this season and the teams were formed. Some people got along with each other, most didn't however. The Nuclear Narwhals were able to win thanks to a major screwup from the Ice King. Thankfully though his team promptly eliminated him. What challenge do I have in store for them today? Who will be our second lucky looser? Find our right now on Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island.

It was morning. The girls were all asleep in their cabin except for Lalavava who had woken up early to practice her latest ballet routine. She changed from her sleep clothes into her ballet outfit and put a CD on that had the music she needed. Her practicing however woke up the other girls.

"Hey can you keep it down were trying to get some sleep here." Amethyst said annoyed with Lalavava's dancing.

"Last time I checked you were a gem. You don't need any sleep so why are you even containing." Lalavava replied to Amethyst while still practicing.

"Those looser gems might not need sleep, but I do so you had better find somewhere else to practice." Mindy told Lalavava trying to go back to sleep.

"How about you just learn to deal with me practicing because that's how things are going to be every morning. I'm a professional Ballet dancer that's globally ranked. If I don't practice then I might loose my contract." Lalavava told them as she finished her first routine.

"I say we let her practice. Besides if it is going to be an every morning thing then I'm sure we'll get used to it." Cow said trying to help out Lalavava.

"At least one of you understands. Now then if you'll excuse me I need to concentrate. This next routine is very complicated." Lalavava said. She then went back to her practice and the other girls tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Over at the boys cabin problems were forming as well.

"Why are you waking up so early you rodent?" Brick asked I.M Weasel as he woke up from all the noise he has caused.

"Sorry about that it's just that back when I was writing my final research paper to earn my medical degree I conducted a study and found that people have more energy if they wake up earlier." I.M Weasel explained as he continued to get his stuff.

"I don't care about some dumb study you'd better let me sleep or you'll be dead meat." Brick threatened I.M Weasel.

"Look the girls seem to be awake therefore we should be if we want to have enough energy. Just trust me on this one." I.M Weasel told Brick as he went out for an early morning run.

"That guy thinks he knows everything. How the heck do you deal with him." Brick asked Rigby seeing as how they weren't going to sleep anytime soon.

"He's not that bad seeing as how he's actually right most of the time. Unlike Princess Bubblegum. Shes just a nerd who thinks everything she does is right. I prefer I.M. Weasel over her any day." Rigby said expressing his annoyance with Princess Bubblegum.

"I know what your talking about. Lalavava is one weird girl. I tried being a jerk and she hated it. Then I tried being nice and she hated it. What does that girl want?" Brick asked him wondering if he could do something about Lalavava.

"You like her or something? Your doing an awful lot of work trying to get on her good side." Rigby said wondering why Brick cared about Lalavava's opinion so much.

"She's interesting. Shes not like other wimpy girls even if she is a dancer. I'm not interested in dating her or anything just getting to know her a little better." Brick told Rigby. They then left as Chris announced for the contestants to head towards the mess hall.

(Confessional Camera)

"Amethyst seemed to get bothered by Lalavava's dancing practice. We don't need to sleep so I don't really get why. Hopefully that doesn't affect our teamwork today." Pearl said worried about what Amethyst would do.

"The girls aren't getting along as well as I thought we would. Maybe I can do something to fix that." Cow said optimistic about how things would turn out.

"These losers are getting on my last nerve. I don't know how I'm going to last any longer sleeping in the same room as them." Mindy complained not being able to stand the others.

"I could've gone outside to practice and let them sleep, but I do what I want not what they tell me to, and they're going to have to learn when I say I'm doing something it's going my way." Lalavava said coldly.

"Im sure that the other boys will learn that I'm right about waking up early. Just wait once we have enough energy they will thank me." I.M. Weasel said confident about his methods.

"You aren't fooling me Brick. It's obvious that you like Lalavava. I might be able to use this later." Rigby said starting to come up with a plan.

"Lala's pretty cool for a girl. That's all. I don't like her and I definitely don't want to date her. I just want to get to know her a little better. Maybe if I try and be nicer she'll talk to me without it being an insult." Brick said establishing his plans to get Lalavava's attention.

(Confessional Camera End)

"All right you guys finish your breakfast because your second challenge is about to start. You'll have find your way through the forest and back to camp. The twist is your entire team will be handcuffed together the entire time. Finally there'll be plenty of mutant animals to keep you preoccupied." Chris said explaining there challenge.

"You mean I have to stay together with these losers the enter time. Last time we only got close to winning since I decided to leave them." Mindy said complaining about the circumstances of their challenge.

"Hopefully these nerds don't spend all challenge arguing with each other again." Rigby said pointing at I.M. Weasel and Princess Bubblegum.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am a scientist. I will not stand for your insults you ignorant jerk." Princess Bubblegum told him angrily.

"This is going to be a really fun challenge. Come on you guys let's get going to the forest and get the handcuffs on." Chris said eager to start the challenge. The teams then followed him and until they arrived in the center of the forest.

"Alright team I say that we simply follow the path that brought us here back to camp. I was able to memorize it so we shouldn't get lost." Pearl said to her team as they huddled together for a plan.

"Your plan worked last time I say that we should listen to you again, and if your wrong at least we know who to vote for." Lalavava said indifferent.

"Yeah sure whatever let's just hurry up and get going. I want to get this stupid challenge over with." Brick said. They then headed off following Pearl.

"Look the other team has a plan is already ahead of us." Cow said noticing that the Nuclear Narwhals had left.

"Don't worry. I may not have been able to memorize the camps location, but I am a master navigator. If you will all follow me we can get back to camp easily." I.M. Weasel said confident in his skills.

"Why should we follow you? Last time we only got close to winning because of me. You losers don't have a clue about whats going on." Mindy said not wanting to go along with I.M. Weasels plan.

"Come on Mindy. I'm sure that his plan will work, and if it doesn't then at least you'll have a justified reason to vote for him." Garnett said wanting to convince Mindy and get moving as fast as possible.

"Fine I'll listen to you, but only because your not as big a loser as everyone else here." Mindy said deciding to go along with their plan.

[NN]

"Wait this isn't right. We should be back at the camp by now. Why are we still in the forest?" Pearl asked confused as to where they were.

"You got us lost Pearl. Come on I though you memorized the path." Amethyst said complaining.

"I did. I know exactly how to arrive at camp. Unless I made a mistake when walking back." Pearl said thinking about where she messed up.

"We were supposed to take a left instead of a right, then we took three more lefts, followed by four rights not five. That's where you messed up." Mojo Jojo said to Pearl mockingly.

"If you knew were were going the wrong way why didn't you stop us?" Brick asked Mojo angrily. He had essentially waisted their time.

"I could have said something, however by not speaking up I let her fail, that is not take us back to camp, therefore now when we win it will be because of me Mojo Jojo. If I had said something earlier we would not have gotten to see her fail and therefore my victory would have been worth less. By waiting for her complete failure I assured that my victory was meaningful." Mojo said confindelty.

"Yeah except now we waisted a lot of time. If we loose this your the one whose leaving not Pearl." Amethyst told Mojo condescendingly.

"Were waisting more time. We need to get going. Pearl your still leading, and Mojo if she messes up tell us right away." Lalavava said demandingly. As they were walking Brick noticed a small flower and grabbed it for Lalavava.

"Hey Lala I thought you might like this." Brick said as he handed her the flower. Lalavava looked at Brick dully.

"Why exactly would I like this. There's plenty of flowers around here. I can grab one myeself if I want." She told him monotone.

"What do you want girl. I try and be nice and you insult me. If I'm a jerk then you insult me. Why can't you just get along with me." Brick yelled at her angry. Lalava looked at Brick and briefly smiled.

"You don't know a thing about girls do you. Come on we have to get back to camp before the other team." Lalavava said she then proceeded to walk as far away from Brick as the handcuffs allowed her.

[BB]

"The wind is coming from the west therefore camp must be that way." I.M. Weasel said as they kept on walking.

"I hate to contradict you, but I smell food coming from the east. If the wind is coming from west then it should be pushing the smell away from us not toward us. Therefore camp must be east." Princess Bubblegum said confidently.

"Will you stop arguing with him. He's done this kind of stuff for a living. When was the last time you stayed in the woods?" Rigby asked Princess Bubblegum annoyed with her constant interrupting.

"I'll have you know that while I may not head out that often I know enough about survival to be able to confidently say that camp is east." Princess Bubblegum responded to Rigby.

"Listen Princess Bubblegum I. M. Weasel is the expert here. When something is in your area of expertise then you can lead, but for know we have to trust him. If you end up being right then we will listen to you from then on." Garnett said calmly wanting to stop the team from arguing.

"Fine I guess. Your lucky were all handcuffed or else I'd head east by myeself." Princess Bubblegum said annoyed that she was being ignored again. They were about to start heading west when they noticed the other team pass by running east.

"Peal said she memorized the path. They must be going the right way. Let's follow them." Cow said noticing them.

"Camp has to be west, unless these trees are creating a psudo current effect in which case East would be the right way, but that's highly improbable in this area." I.M. Weasel said determined that he was right.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter how improbable it is. This island has been mutated or did you forget. The important thing is camp is east, I was right, and they're winning so let's get going." Princess Bubblegum said to them. They started rubbing in an attempt to catch up with the other team. They were almost going to pass them but slowed down and came to a sudden halt due to the handcuffs.

"Ok who stopped running. We obviously lost momentum and ended up halting since one of us wasn't keeping up." I.M Weasel said as they got up.

"I'm not running. Who cares if we loose this challenge I am not running." Mindy said to them.

"Fine don't run but we are." Garnett said. She then grabbed Mindy and they started running again. That moment was enough however and the others arrived at camp before them.

"Well it seems that you guys are voting somebody off once again. I'll see you all very soon." Chris said to the Biohazard Beetles as they arrived.

"Well I'm glad that another one of you losers is leaving." Mindy said mockingly. She then left as Chef unlocked their handcuffs.

(Confessional Camera)

"Mindy made us lose but she isn't even a candidate for my vote. I'm between Rigby and I.M. Weasel. They're both getting on my last nerves. Mindy might be a little annoying but I can at least ignore her." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Nobody else will vote for you but I don't consider my vote waisted." Rigby said snidely.

"You were supposed to be the expert, but you messed up the direction loser." Mindy said laughing.

"Either Mindy or I.M. Weasel I'm not sure who to vote for." Garnet said contemplating her decision.

"I'm Sorry Mindy but your ruining our team." I.M Weasel said sadly.

(Confessional Camera End)

"Today sure seems to be an interesting voting session. Safe with no votes is Garnett and Cow. Also safe with one vote each we have Princess Bubblegum and Rigby. Now we have one vote for Mindy, another vote for Mindy. One vote for I.M Weasel, and the last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I.M. Weasel. This means we have our first tie of the season. Your tie breaker will be a test of endurance. You will have to stand on one leg while your teammates throw fruit at you. First person to fall looses.

"I don't think so Chris. I am not getting this outfit ruined with fruit stains. It cost me a fortune and I look amazing in it." Mindy said not accepting the tie breaker.

"You have to do it Mindy otherwise your out." Chris told her.

"Fine whatever I don't care. This game is full of losers. I might not have won but at least I'm still popular and you guys are all losers. Except for you Garnet your alright." Mindy said accepting her elimination.

"Well then no tiebreaker. It doesn't really matter to me. Who will be next to leave this wonderfully mutated island? Will the Nuclear Narwhals keep up their winning streak? Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island.

**A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry about the month that I was gone but a lot has happened to me in the past month. For the first time in almost 6 years I'm getting straight A's. I've been working real hard this quarter and it's really paying off. I've also gone ahead and updated all 4 of the stories I'm working on. In some sad news my girlfriend and I broke up. It was completely mutual though and were still good friends. Now that schools almost done I can update much faster so look forward to that. Now before I go I have some shameless self promotion. I recently started a gaming channel on YouTube called BallinPlays. I'm not that good yet but I'm learning to do better. If you could check out my stuff and leave some feedback I'd appreciate it. Don't worry YouTube won't stop me from updating my stories. Just search BallinPlays and you should find me no problems. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Radioactive Rumble

Ch 3 Radioactive Rumble

"Last time on Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island. I decided that the contestants needed some help getting along with each other, so I decided to help them out, by handcuffing them together and having them find their own way out of our mutated woods and back to camp hopefully in one piece. The Nuclear Narwhals ended wining again seeing as how Princess Bubblegum and I.M. Weasel spent all their time arguing again. Mindy was the poor loser sent home after she refused to participate in the tie breaker. Who will be next to loose? Can the Narwhals pull of three victories in a row? Find out right now on Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island.

It was early morning. Amethyst, Brick and Lalavava were having a meeting that Amethyst made outside the girls cabin while the others slept.

"Ok why did you call me here? I'm waisting valuable practice time." Lalavava told Amethyst annoyed that she was loosing time.

"Yeah I could have been sleeping. Why couldn't this wait until later?" Brick asked Amethyst annoyed.

"Look other than Steven you two are my favorite people on our team. I say we make an alliance. Then us three and Steven can make the final four." Amethyst said trying to convince them. Brick looked at Amethyst confused.

"Why don't you make an alliance with your little gem pals. Theres all ready four of you. Why do you need us?" Brick asked her wondering why she wanted him and Lalavava.

"Look Garnett is on the other team so I can't team up with her, and Pearl can really get on my nerve a lot. Steven wont work with me unless the other gems were involve so I decided to ask you guys for help. So what do you say?" Amethyst asked them again hoping they'd agree. Brick was thinking about it when suddenly Lalavava grabbed his hand and forced it onto Amethyst's hand.

"We agree to being in this alliance with you Amethyst, however on the condition that we are all equals, and that we each get to choose who to eliminate at least once. It was your idea so if we ever loose then you'll pick first." Lalavava told her. She then walked into the girl's cabin to practice for whatever time she had left before Chris decided to start their challenge. Brick then left himself to the guy's cabin. None of them knew however that they were being watched.

(Confessional Camera)

"I like the idea of working together with Amethyst and Lala. They're the only people on my team who aren't that bad. Im sure that with their help I'll be able to win. If that wimpy Powderpuff Blossom can do it then I can to." Brick said confident in himself.

"Hopefully this alliance works. First we can get rid of Pearl. I promised them we'd take turns eliminating people, but if they target Steven then we're done." Amethyst said hopeful that things would go how she wants.

"I knew that Brick had a thing for Lalavava I didn't know Amethyst was involved to. Either way I can use this to my advantage." Rigby said starting to scheme.

(Confessional Camera End)

"Attention campers get ready and meat by the beach because today's challenge will be a major beat down." Chris announced through the loudspeakers.

(Confessional Camera)

"Hopefully we can win today. Losing three times in a row would be very disappointing." Garnett said hoping they could win.

"Ice King and Mindy are gone. Theoretically our team has no more weak members except for maybe Rigby and Cow. If Princess Bubblegum listens to my leadership then we should be unstoppable." I.M. Weasel said confident with his team.

"I'm really happy with how things are going. All of the gems are still here, my team hasn't lost yet, and I'm having a lot of fun. I don't know how things could possibly be better." Steven said happily.

(Confessional Camera End)

"Ok now that your all here we can begin. Today's challenge is going to be another brawl between the teams. Since the numbers are a little off I've decided to have a little twist. Teams will choose two team members to fight. Two more will be randomly chosen. The fights are randomly assigned. Get knocked down for ten seconds or surrender and you loose. If you win you move to fight later on. Loose and your out. First team to loose all your fighters sends somebody home." Chris said explaining the challenge.

[Biohazard Beatles]

"I think it's only obvious that our two fighters should be myself and I.M. Weasel we have the most combat experience." Garnett told her team.

"Why should he be the one to represent us?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Look Princess I understand that you and I.M. Weasel have your issues but he has trained in several forms of martial arts and has even invented a few techniques. It's our best option. Then for randomly chosen we have you, Rigby, and Cow. I would say that hopefully Cow gets chosen to sit out. No offense but your probably the weakest on our team." Garnett said putting together the entire strategy for her team.

[Nuclear Narwhals]

"I think it's obvious that I'm our first fighter. Now all i have to know is who's joining me." Brick said immediately.

"I'll be our second fighter. Brick and I are the strongest on the team after all." Amethyst told her team

"Well then hopefully the two randomly chosen fighters are myself and Mojo Jojo. No offense Steven or Lalavava but I think that Mojo and I are the best choice." Pearl said hopeful that they would get chosen. The two teams then told Chris who would be fighting.

"Alright so for our chosen fighters we have Garnett, I.M. Weasel, Brick, and Amethyst. Now lets find out who our random fighters are." Chris said getting ready to choose the other four fighters. Chef gave him a hat with the contestants names in them. He then pulled out two names. "Alright then first up we have Pearl and Rigby." Chris announced as he started to pick the other two.

"Ok Rigby is fine. Garnett and I should be able to win our fights so if you loose it's not that bad." I.M. Weasel told Rigby.

"Yes I got chosen. Hopefully Mojo is the other random fighter. Either way Garnett is the only real threat so we should be able to win once again." Pearl said confidently.

"Now for the other two randomly chosen fighters. We have Mojo Jojo and Cow." Chris announced to the contestants.

"This is perfect. Lalavava since your not that much of a fighter it's really good that you'll be sitting out today. Not to mention they have Rigby and Cow fighting we just need to deal with Garnett and we win." Pearl said planning out their strategy.

"All right contestants for our first fight we have Amethyst versus Rigby." Chris told the contestants. Amethyst and Rigby both approached each other and got ready to fight.

"Hey Rigby don't feel to bad when I annihilate you." Amethyst said mockingly.

"Oh yeah just you wait I'm gonna be finished with you so fast you won't even know how I won." Rigby replied to her.

Amethyst summoned her gem whip and charged towards Rigby. He managed to move out of the way and kick Amethyst's legs. She fell down briefly but quickly got back up and tackled Rigby. While she had him on the ground she managed to tie him up with her whip and held him on the group long enough to win.

"It seems that Rigby is out and Amethyst moves on. For our second fight we have Pearl versus I.M. Weasel." Chris said. Pearl and I.M. Weasel then got to the arena.

"I'm sorry about this Mr. Weasel but my team needs me to win." Pearl told him.

"Don't apologize. After all after this fight things should be just about even." I.M. Weasel replied to her.

Pearl summoned her gem spear and carefully advanced towards I.M. Weasel. He then quickly moved around Pearl and knocked the spear out of Pearl's hand. As she went to pick it up I.M Weasel managed to knock her down. He holds her on the ground for about 8 seconds until she is able to grab her spear and uses it to push I.M. Weasel off of her. She then throws her spear at him but he is able to roll under it. Pearl activates her hologram projector and creates illusions of herself to distract I.M. Weasel. While he is distracted with the illusions she manages to attack him from behind and uses her spear to hold him down until she wins.

"It appears that Pearl beats I.M. Weasel. Beetles this isn't looking good for you guys. Moving on our next fight is going to be Garnett verses Mojo Jojo.

"This ends now. I'm strong enough to take on your entire team." Garnett says confident in her abilities.

"Ha you really think that you can defeat me Mojo Jojo. I have battled with the Powerpuff Girls. Three powerful superheroes. In the end I will be victorious. I will be the one standing while you are defeated. Then I Mojo Jojo will lead my team to victory. In fact it is only a matter of time before I am victorious in this entire competition and receive my million dollars that will help fund my evil inventions." Mojo said. As soon as he finished ranting Garnett activated her power gauntlets and punched Mojo Jojo knocking him out, breaking his brain dome, and winning the fight.

"Well that was easy for Garnett. Lets see how well she does against Pearl." Chris said preparing the next fight.

Pearl summoned her Spear and Garnett activated her Power Gauntlets. Pearl hit Garnett with her spear from a distance knowing it was a bad idea to get close to Garnett. After a while Garnett was able to grab the spear from Pearl and throw it aside. Pearl attempted to distract Garnett by creating illusions but Garnett was able to easily break through them. Right before Garnett attacked her Pearl decided to surrender.

"Another win for Garnett can she handle a third fight? This time against Amethyst."

Amethyst and Garnett both activated their gem weapons and charged at each other. Garnett was easily able to take Amethyst's whip away from her. Garnett then knocked Amethyst down. Amethyst was barely able to get up before time ended and grabbed her whip back. She attacked Garnett from behind and made her momentarily loose her balance. She used this as an opportunity to take Garnett down but Garnett was able to quickly move and avoid getting hit. She then managed to knock Amethyst out.

"Garnett is really putting the team on her back. I'll be a good host and give the teams ten minutes to rest and discuss strategy because the next fight is sure to be amazing. It's Garnett versus Brick.

[Biohazard Beetles]

"Good job Garnett you just need to take out Brick and we win." Princess Bubblegum said happily.

"That's the problem. I don't think I can do it. Mojo talked to much and was an easy out. My other two opponents were Pearl and Amethyst. I've spent so long getting to know their fighting style that I can easily counter it. Brick is different though. He's reckless and unpredictable. I doubt I can win, but if I weaken him enough I have faith you'll beat him Cow." Garnett told her team. Brick then came over to mock the other team.

"I can't wait to destroy you two. Then I wonder who'll leave? Will it be the annoying rodent, the know it all rodent, the idiot cow, the candy nerd, or the gem girl?" Brick asked them mockingly.

"Your so lucky I'm not fighting Brick otherwise you'd see what our team is capable of." Princess Bubblegum replied to him.

"Oh yeah I'm so scared of the scary candy nerd. I don't know why your still here since your obviously the weakest link on your team. Then again your entire team is a bunch of weak links." Brick said laughing at them. Rigby then got tired of Brick's attitude and shoved him.

"Hey leave her alone. At least she has a brain unlike you. I can't wait until either Garnett or Cow clobbers you. Then we'll see whose so tough." Rigby told Brick. Brick was about to attack Rigby when Lalavava came over to stop him.

"I'm sorry if this one caused you any problems. He isn't quite finished with his obedience training." Lalavava told them as she took Brick away.

"Why'd you stop me Lala I was having fun messing with those losers?" Brick asked her annoyed.

"Mock them after you win not before idiot." She then left him as Chris returned to begin the fight.

"Hope you're fully rested because its time. Garnett versus Brick.

"Before this fight was merely for the competition, but you insulted my team. Now it's personal." Garnett told Brick.

Brick flew towards Garnett and punched her as hard as he could. She went flying up and he flew to slam her down. Garnett was able to steady herself before she landed and jumped to attack Brick. She grabbed him and started to pummel him with her gauntlets. Brick used his heat vision to blast Garnett causing her to let him go. He then flew towards her and knocked her into the ground. Garnett managed to regain her balance and attacked Brick from behind. He grabbed her and flew up before crashing into the ground leaving a large crater. Garnett managed to jump out of the crater and started pummeling Brick again before he used his super spit to blind her. Using this as his opportunity he grabbed her, flew up into space and dropped her down. Before she fell Garnett managed to grab Brick's leg causing him to crash with her. After the dust settled from their impact Brick barley got up with Garnett left unconscious since Brick landed on her.

"Well it seems Garnett is out and Brick only has to beat Cow to win for his team." Chris announced. Brick stumbled back towards the arena and noticed Cow was missing.

"Where is she. I need to hurry up and finish this." Brick said exhausted.

"Well it seems Cow has decided to surrender." Chris said. Just as he was going to announce the winner they noticed a figure resembling Cow flying towards them.

"Super Cow al rescate. Perdón que Cow no esta aquí señor Chris pero ella me pregunto que si yo podía pelear en su lugar. Yo soy Super Cow." Super Cow said to them in Spanish.

"Well it seems that Super Cow wants to fight in Cow's place. Their both cows so I'll allow it." Chris said. He then let Brick and Super Cow fight.

Super Cow was quick to fly towards Brick and hit him into the sky. He used his heat vision to try and fight back but failed since Super Cow was to fast for him. She then managed to knock him into the crater that was created from his fight with Garnett. As he was getting up from the crater she squirted milk from her utters at him that made him fall asleep.

"Super Cow wins which means the Nuclear Narwhals have to vote somebody off this time." Chris announced to them.

"Le é ganado al nino malvado. Pero yo ya me tungo que ir porque necesito pelear maldad en otros lugares. Dile a Cow que la saludó. Adiós mis amigos." Super Cow said as she flew off. Brick woke up and headed back to his team.

"Alright guys we're voting off Pearl today." Amethyst told Brick and Lalavava before leaving to the girl's cabin.

"Honestly I think you should be the one to go home after today's performance. You lost to a cow." Lalavava told Brick condescendingly.

"Hey I was tired from fighting the gem girl. Besides that cow had super powers." Brick said defending himself.

"How stupid are you? That was obviously just Cow dressed up and speaking Spanish. You lost to Cow plain and simple." Lalavava said to him.

"Why did you agree to be in an alliance with me if all you ever do is criticize and insult me? Better question why do I care what a wimpy girl like you cares about?" Brick asked annoyed with Lalavava and her attitude.

"Your such an idiot Brick. You don't know a single thing about girls do you." Lalavava said laughing she then kissed Brick on the cheek before leaving him alone and confused.

"Hey Rigby I wanted to thank you for standing up for me. I know we've kinda been against each other for a while now but I appreciate that." Princess Bubblegum tells Rigby.

"Don't mention it. I'll gladly shut Brick up anytime. Hopefully they vote him off for losing the last fight. You know Princess just because I call you a nerd doesn't mean I hate you. I just wish you'd accept when you're wrong." Rigby told Princess Bubblegum.

"Thanks Rigby you're not that much of a jerk yourself either. Maybe we should start over. Try and get to know each other." Princess Bubblegum told Rigby smiling. She then left to rest in the girls cabin.

(Confessional Cabin)

"It's sad that we lost. I guess the only thing I can do now is vote off Mojo Jojo. Nothing personal but he lost to early." Steven said sadly.

"It's obvious I'm voting out Amethyst. We may be partners but she's far to reckless and unpredictable. We can't be an efficient team with her around." Pearl said.

"Hopefully my alliance works and Pearl is out of here. Then I'll give Lalavava next pick on who to eliminate next time we lose." Amethyst said hoping her plan would work.

"I was serious when I said Brick deserved to leave. He was talking down to the other team and ended up losing to a Cow. Not to mention he's a complete idiot." Lalavava said dully.

"I'm sick and tired of Lala and her stupid mixed signals. No matter what I do she insults me and acts like a complete jerk. Then she decides to kiss me. What is her deal? I'm getting rid of her before she can mess with my head anymore." Brick said angry and confused.

(Confessional Camera End)

"Well it seems you aren't exactly invincible after all. You'll be very surprised with the votes. First of all Steven is safe with no votes. Then we have one for Amethyst, one for Lalavava, one for Mojo Jojo, one for Brick, and one for Pearl. Our last vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pearl. Sorry girl but you're out.

"You eliminated me. Why? I'm the reason we won the first two challenges. You'll regret this decision." Pearl said angrily as she left.

"Without Pearl will the Narwhals be able to win anymore? Will Amethyst's alliance work out. Will Brick figure out what's up with Lalavava? Find out next time on Cartoon Drama Revenge of the Island.

**A/N: This took a little longer than I would've liked. The last thing I want is a repeat of World Tour where it took over a year for me to finish. Luckily I'm on summer vacation so I should be able to finish this season before school starts again. I hope you guys eenjoy. Let me know what you think and any suggestions you might have. Hopefully I'll update soon I'm leaving to Anime Expo with my friends so after that I should be back to this.**


End file.
